Rina meets Gaara
by 20pheonix
Summary: Rina meets Gaara at a party after kankuro causes both of them trouble. No more spoilers here.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic that I have put online. Please Critique me nicely, though I would like to know what you truly think. I do not claim ownership to any of the characters, except for Rina, who is my character forever and always. This fanfic will not give away any of the storyline.

* * *

Rina had known that someone had spiked the drink. The drink was from a large bowl of punch and only after several giggles

and glasses of punch did she realize she had been blind by choice. She should have listened to her instincts and not have drunk

it, but as always, she was too nice to notice.

The party had been a "drag", as shikamaru had blatently put it. Rina hadn't used her phsycic abilities yet because she hated

snooping on other people. The edges of her vision were now blurry. She slowly and carefully made her way over to one of the

large trashcans sitting in the corner and threw away the plastic cup that she had in her hand. Her line of sight strayed to the left.

A couple was making out next to the trashcan. Rina turned around slowly, not sure what to think except that no decent couple

would make out next to a trashcan. She resurveyed the room to the best of her abilities. The dance floor had a few couples

strolled out here and there. At this point in the party, almost everyone who had come were mozying around or had their own

"special" spot, like the couple behind her. Rina looked at the punch bowl. Lee was now standing bext to the bowl, cup in hand.

Rina took a second to contemplate whether or not she should allow Lee to ruin the party as a way of revenge, but decided

against it. She used her ability to knock the cup out of Lee's hand and slow his reaction so he wouldn't catch it. Then she

dropped the bowl out of the window and down two stories to the ground.

Her next personal mission was to leave. She wanted no more to do with this party. It was far to boring and she knew that if

she didn't leave, then she was going to wind up somewhere she didn't want to be when she woke up. She headed for the door.

She suddenly found herself upside down and looked up to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is one of my first fanfics. Please be nice to me in your Critiques. I still would like to hear what you actually think so that I can improve my writing skills. I do not claim any of the characters in this fanfic as my own, except for Rina, who is my character forever and always.**

* * *

Kankuro's puppet, Crow, was holding her.

"Kankuro, I'm going to hurt you if you don't let go of me, right now!!" Rina screamed. The whole room went silent, except for

Kankuro, who was snickering in the corner. Rina glared at him, then Temari appeared beside Kankuro and punched him square

in the face. Crow let go of Rina and she barely managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. She immediately stood up

and walked out of the door. She slammed the door behind her.

That annoying little twit had got on her last nerve. She stood outside of the door for several minutes, then a breeze hit her and

she realized how cold she was. She began to shiver. The door behind her and she heard a voice mumble "Jerk", but before she

could turn around, she was knocked to the ground. Before she knew it, a hand was lifting her up. Then she came face to face

with a green-eyed, red-haired, male. Her face quickly became florid. She felt her stomach rumble.

Rina backed up, covered her mouth with her hand, and took off into the trees. She managed to get about a kilometer away

before she had to stop. She turned when she heard noises behind her. The red headed boy had followed her. He landed next to

her and just stared at her. She looked at him through the corner of her eye. Her stomach lurched again. When the feeling

passed, she stood up straight. Then, the male spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Rina just stared at him."Did I hurt you?" he asked. She blinked. "_Wow, he has really red hair",_

she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not claim ownership to any of the characters except for Rina, who is my character forever and always. I hope you like my story and will leave nice comments about it.**

* * *

"I'm fine" Rina finally managed to get out. "why did you follow me?" 

"I thought that maybe I had accidentally hurt you. You looked really pale."

"It was just kankuro. He and that stupid puppet of his. He's always trying to pick on me."

"He's my brother. I could crush all of his bones, if that would make you feel better?" The red haired boy said with a straight face. Rina wasn't sure if he was kidding or not.

"No, no. That isn't neccessary." Rina rolled her eyes." Is he really your brother"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't know how you could come out of the same woumb as he did." Rina said. When she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth with her hand. The boy laughed. Rina was shocked that she had even said something like that in front of him. She was even more shocked that he was laughing about it. He had looked so serious before, but now he looked light-hearted and more carefree. Either way, he looked cute.

"You're very humorous. I like you." the boy stopped, thought about what he had said, and then blushed. He turned and started to leave while mumbling "sorry". Rina stopped him.

"I don't even know your name. Could I at least get that before you dissapear?"

"It's Gaara. And yours?"

"Mine's Rina"Rina said. Gaara turned around and faced her. Rina just looked at him expectantly. He stared at her, then blushed again, and took off into the tree's. _Well, that was a little Awkwierd, _Rina thought. She stood dazed for several seconds before she felt heavy breathing down her neck. She turned and faced kankuro with a grave look in her eye.She punched him in the face, then she kicked him in the knee and walked away saying "You get what you deserve".

* * *

**Yes, I know the chapters are short, so just bear with me. I am still officially a newb at this. I will, however, add as many chapters as I need to. If you want me to go faster in my upload, you're going to have to learn to be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story except for Rina, who is My character forever and always, and Alaina, which my friend gave me permission to use in my story. I hope you like it and leave nice reviews on my story.**

* * *

Kankuro caught up to Rina. He had been chasing her for the last half hour and was starting to get exhausted. She was far faster than he was and she knew every single move he was going to make before he made it, which left him at a huge dissadvantage. When she finally let him catch up to her he was out of breath.

"You're...You've gotten...very good lately. Have you... been practicing?" kankuro barely managed to get out. Rina stared at him intensely, not phased by the long exercise.

"Quit following me." Rina said. Her eyes were staring a hole right through kankuro's head.

"I...was told to tell... you that I'm sorry. Temari... said she would make my life a living nightmare if... I didn't."

"Well..." Rina said. Kankuro gave her a confused look. "Are you going to tell me that you're sorry?"

"Yes, of course. I'm... sorry." Kankuro said. Rina immediately took off through the trees. Kankuro didn't follow her. She started her travels back to her home, not in the least bit concerned about her friend, Alaina, who was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

It took her three days to reach her home. She stayed at inns along the way and ate berries and fruit from the forest. She had no trouble at all, because she was very much used to this kind of living. She had spent the first fourteen years of her life living in the forest. Of course, that had all changed when she had met Alaina, who had become her best friend immediately. The two girls had gotten along great. Both of them were orphaned as children and had a rough and lonely childhood. Alaina had shown Rina a world beyond the primitive one she was living and helped her hone her phycic abilities. Before Alaina had shown up, Rina had not been able to control her abilities and couldn't control who's mind she was reading. Nobody was able to help her, except for Alaina, who had enough power to be able to train Rina without getting herself killed. Alaina had shown her how she could use her ability to create things from other things using a brand new concept for Rina, called Chakra. She had taught Rina about the different points in her body and the different chakra's she could use.

Rina had been amazed that she had been cut off from such a world as the one Alaina had shown her. Over the last five years Alaina had taken Rina to the various, numerous, and wonderful festivals that each village had. Alaina had shown Rina all the different styles of clothing that she could wear instead of the usuall furs that she had worn. That was why Rina loved to dress up in different styles everyday. Someday's she created a new style just to see how it would look. Alaina always laughed at her, but never criticized her work. All in all, Alaina was the best person that Rina knew.

* * *

**Yes, I will be adding more chapters. I am far from done. I will also be trying to make my chapters longer as I go.**


End file.
